


Выбранный путь

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Не бойся идти по пути, который для тебя не выбирали другие





	Выбранный путь

      С приездом Реборна вся жизнь Тсуны пошла наперекосяк.  
      Был затюканным неудачником — им, в принципе, и остался, только с ворохом новых проблем. Конечно, Реборн принес с собой не одни лишь страдания, а также друзей и веселье — безбашенное, безрассудное, когда творишь глупости, дурачишься и не думаешь о последствиях и о том, как на тебя посмотрят (хотя иногда все-таки думаешь и стыдишься, но не жалеешь уж точно).  
      Но за это веселье придется однажды расплачиваться серьезным выбором, который изменит все.  
      И помимо этого, Реборн привел с собой Ламбо, пусть тот и увязался за Реборном сам. Собственно, против конкретно Ламбо Тсуна ничего не имел и даже любил его, как младшего брата, и находил забавной его непоседливость и беззаботность, которым стоило и поучиться. Тсуна недолюбливал базуку десятилетия, которую притащил Ламбо (и как ему доверили такую вещь?!). Да и против нее поначалу иметь было нечего — она неоднократно спасала жизнь.  
      Но так же ее и губила. Отправляла в разрушенное будущее… Или в будущее, в котором ты стал тем, кем совершенно не хотел быть.  
      Тсуна внезапно оказывается за большим столом, и на него устремляется множество глаз. По крайней мере, не в гробу в незнакомом лесу, а глаза — родные глаза Хранителей, без которых он не представлял себя так же, как и не представлял себя боссом Вонголы.  
      Или родные уже не совсем.  
      Поначалу в воздухе висит напряженность; очевидно, Тсуна прервал важный разговор. Но вскоре взгляды смягчаются, а еще секунду спустя становятся жалостливыми.  
      Почему, узнав в нем молодого своего босса — а Тсуна почему-то и не сомневался, что в этом будущем он босс — они так на него смотрят? Почему они смотрят не столько с жалостью, сколько с ностальгией и безграничной тоской?  
      Пусть совещание и прерывается появлением Тсуны, не раздражается никто, и даже во взгляде Хибари читается легкий хищный интерес. А первым, конечно же, подрывается Гокудера, тоски по прошлому во взгляде которого — больше всего.  
      Тсуну спрашивают (зная это прекрасно) о том, как там в прошлом, и он рассказывает с присущей ему неловкостью и замечает, как все туда — в его прошлое — устремляются мыслями и без раздумий бы устремились телами, если б могли. И Тсуне становится еще больше неловко, ведь он напоминает им о беззаботных днях, в которые они не вернутся, но вернется он. И еще больше ценит свое настоящее.  
      И чтобы как-то отвлечь их от скорби по себе самим, Тсуна старается перевести тему и спрашивает, как идут дела у них, но этим не вызывает ничего, кроме новой скорби. И ничего, кроме «Все хорошо, вы отлично справляетесь с ролью босса!» не слышит, хоть и чувствует, ведь истекают отведенные пять минут, которые иной раз растягиваются на вечность.  
      Снова оказавшись на полу своей непривычно пустой комнаты, Тсуна долго размышляет над тем, что увидел, и над своим будущем, и над путем, который ему так или иначе предстоит избрать.  
      Похоже, он не счастлив в том будущем, в котором он принял Вонголу, а его друзья — бремя Хранителей.  
      В сомнениях и страхах, пробудившихся от легкой дремоты, Тсуна расхаживает по комнате, пока не обнаруживает на столе записку и не вспоминает, что не только он путешествовал сегодня во времени.  
      «Не бойся идти по пути, который для тебя не выбирали другие».  
      Свой почерк узнать нетрудно: он не стал красивым и спустя десять лет.  
      Совет будущего себя почему-то сразу отправляет все сомнения и страхи не в дремоту, а в глубокий сон вечности.  
      В конце концов, будущее всегда можно изменить — и он это уже делал.  
      Или хотя бы сделать всех в нем счастливыми.


End file.
